PTL 1 discloses a method for transferring confidential information from a parent IC card to a child IC card by using public key encryption. Moreover, PTL 2 discloses a method for using a GPS location guaranteed by, for example, a kernel or a TPM (Trusted Platform Module) to verify the authority to execute an application in a PC.